Mourrir de vivre
by cilmenith
Summary: Attends moi, j'arrive mon amour, je t'aime tant, sans toi je ne suis rien ... REVIEWS si vous avez le temps sa ferais plaisir


**_Ceci est une courte Songfic, en esperant que sa vous plaira lisez, et aprréciez si vous y trouvez matiere ;)_**

**_bonne lecture !!_**

Et je cours, encore et toujours, pour semer la douleur, pour semer l'horreur, peut etre pour me semer egalement. Quelle ironie, etre immortelle, et vouloir mourir.

Je ne vais pas faire dans la dentelle, je ne vais pas prendre de gants non plus. Et je vais surtout arreter avec ces dictons humains à la noix.

_On a prié pour toi  
On en a dessiné des croix  
A ton nom_

Comment expliquer l'indescriptible ? Je l'ai toujours dit, il faudrait un autre dictionnaire, de façon a mettre de nouveaux mots sur nos émotions. Sur les émotions humaines. Car je ne me considère ni plus ni moin que comme telle à present. Car j'ai ressentit , je L'AI ressentit :

La douleur de perdre un être cher. Mais je ne peut reagir comme une humaine, car je ne peux pas mettre fin a ma douleur. Prise de lassitude je m'écroule a terre. Un vampire ne s'ecroule pas. Sauf si il n'a plus rien a perdre. Cette chute symbolise certainement ma lassitude, je suis sortie de la ronde, je ne suis plus dans le circuit, je ne sers plus a rien.

_On en a brûlé des livres  
On a égorgé des enfants  
Juste de quoi tuer le temps_

Mon coeur (si tant est que j'en aie eu un) c'est échapper dans un chuintemment douloureux. Beau moment pour faire des m étaphores. Je l'ai perdu, je me suis perdu, relations impossible, puisqu'il est mort, et que je n'avais aucun moyen de le sauver.

Je suis une vampire, je m'apelle Yelena. Il etait un loup-garou, il s'appellait Jacob. Je suis misérable, lui etait incroyable, son visage était toujours fendu d'un immense sourir, ses dents blanches et parfaitement allignées brillaient, et éblouissaient quiqonque le regardait de trop près. Drole de moyen de defense.

_Mais toi t'as pris différents noms  
T'as choisi différents drapeaux  
Dis mais pourquoi ?_

Sa grande taille frolait l'irrationnel, il aurait pu paraître maigrichon, si sa masse musculaire n'avait pas été si impressionante. Ses cheveux coulait entre ces omoplates, mèches ebennes et indisciplinées, a l'image de son caractère. Un peu oisif, follatrant de tout cotés, et distrait au possible, mais loyal, doux et si attentionner.

_Moi je me souviens de ma mère  
Qui me chantait cette chanson : Alléluia  
Alléluia inch'Allah  
Alléluia inch'Allah_

Il avait du mal à s'abituer à ce nouveau corp, si grand et si musculeux. Alors il était souvent désordonner dans ces mouvement, le rendant extremement émouvant. J'adorait le voir courir et s'emmeler dans ces propres pied. J'adorait admirer le rougissement de ses pommettes. J'adorait regarder ces prunelles embarrasser, et honteuse de sa maladresse. J'adorait le taquiner, pour ensuite le réconforter et le prendre dans mes bras.

_On en a fait toute une histoire  
Où tu redescendais nous voir  
Mais t'es pas venu_

Pour lui la vie était une fête, a chaque instants. Tout etait source d'amusements. Il rendait mes journées merveilleuses, moi, vieille vampire légerement aigrie. Et je venais de le perdre, de perdre tout sa. De le perdre lui. Et mintenan je veux en finir, avec tout, avec ce semblant de vie, qui m'a été oter par la mort de mon ame soeur.

_Nos sanglots pour uniques armes  
A combattre pour que nos larmes  
Ne soient pas perdues_

Je veux en finir, avec cette douleur, qui me transperce aussi surmement qu'un quinzaine d'épée chauffer a blanc. Je veux en finir car j'ai perdu ma raison de vivre. Je l'ai perdu, et tout sa c'est de ma faute. Il m'aimais me disait-il, je n'en ai jamais douter un seul instant. Encore moin mintenan... mintenan qu'il c'est sacrifier pour moi, car je devrais etre a sa place, je devrai etre morte a sa place.

_De siècle en siècle  
De jour en nuit  
Et d'horreur en miséricorde_

Mais a son habitude il a tout chambouler, il ne m'a pas ecouter. Ce n'est tout de meme pas comme si il avait changer l'ordre de mes vetements, ce n'est pas comme si il avait mis le bazar dans mes affaires personnelles. Non il a changer l'ordre des choses. Il a changer mon destin, il a pris ma place, je devais affronter mon adversaire, il s'est mis au milieu, et a tout pris a ma place. Et il est mort. A cause de sa stupide manie de ce meler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

_On t'a attendu  
Mais l'espoir n'est pas l'Éternel  
Et mon Dieu que la nuit est belle_

Mintenan, je sens mon âme se déchirée de douleur, et de rage. Si seulement il m'avait écoutée ! Si seulement il ne c'etait pas interposé. Et me voilà arrivant en Italie, rendre visite aux voturi. En ésperant qu'il daignent me tuer. Je sais comment faire pour leur forcés la main, il me suffit d'apparaitre en plein soleil. Sur la place principale, impossible à louper. Je m'avance, le visage de mon jack imprimer dans la tête. J'avance sans avoir peur. Je vais te retrouver mon amour. Mon ame , tout court d'ailleur. Tout les humains me regardent, je discerne parmis les visages incrédule et stupefaits des passant, que l'on m'observe furieusement. Je descend et avance vers cette silhouette meutriere.

tu sais ce qui t'attend ? me murmure la voix dangereuse.

oui je sais. Et je le suis sachant que mon destin est sceller.

Mais la peur ne fais pas partit de mes sentiments à présent, ni l'angoisse. Plutot la joie de revoir mon amour, de le rejoindre dans une éterniter alternative.

Ma derniere pensé de cette vie fut pour lui « j'arrive mon jack, attend moi, je vais te passer un savon comme tu n'en a jamais eu. »

Je savais que j'allais le revoir, et j'en etait si heureuse que je fermis les yeux, avec un grand sourire fendant mon visage. Comme jack l'eu fait.

_Sur notre plaine perdue  
Alléluia inch'Allah  
Alléluia inch'Allah_

**voilà cette courte songfic me tenais a coeur, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais pour me le dire n'hésitez pas a rewiever ;) . Bisous a tous mes lecteurs. Pour ceux que sa interresse la chanson est de SAEZ et son titre est : "A TON NOM" **


End file.
